Tina Holmes
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Tina Holmes is an American actress. Biography Holmes was born and grew up in New York City, New York. She also spent some time in Connecticut. She attended Yale University for two years. Afterwards, she moved to Paris, France, in order to study French literature at the Sorbonne. After returning to the U.S., Holmes began attending Brown University, where she earned her Bachelor of Arts degree in Comparative Literature. After graduation, she returned to Paris. There, Holmes became a research assistant for a documentary film on famed novelist, poet, and playwright Jean Genet. She also spent some time at the Federal University of Pernambuco in Brazil. Holmes began her acting career in 1998 with Edge of Seventeen, in which she portrays the starring role of Maggie. This was followed with appearances in 30 Days in 1999 and Prince of Central Park in 2000. She also guest-starred in several TV series such as 24, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Invasion, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Third Watch, and Criminal Minds. Holmes also had a recurring role as Maggie Sibley on the HBO-produced original series Six Feet Under, in which her character appeared during the show's fifth and final season. In her personal life, she has a music video company called Voidstrutter, which has produced several music videos for prominent bands. On Criminal Minds Holmes portrayed psychotic female spree killer Ellen Connell in the Season Ten episode "Fate". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Fate" (2014) TV episode - Ellen Connell *Parenthood (2014) as Kiara's Mother *Buoy (2012) as T.C. *Private Practice (2012) as Laurel *Arcadia (2012) as Mom (voice) *Leverage (2011) as Linda *House M.D. (2011) as Nadia *Persons Unknown (2010) as Moira Doherty (13 episodes) *Three Rivers (2009) as Deb Avila *A Good Funeral (2009) as Maude *Shelter (2007) as Jeanne *Prison Break (2007) as Kristine Kellerman (2 episodes) *Vanished (2006) as Deborah Hensleigh (3 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as Caroline Cummins *Grey's Anatomy (2006) as Rebecca Bloom *Invasion (2006) as Ms. Wade (3 episodes) *Cold Case (2006) as Roween Ryan *Half Nelson (2006) as Rachel *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Cora Kennison *Six Feet Under (2004-2005) as Maggie Sibley (13 episodes) *Fixed (2005) as Deanna *Pretty Persuasion (2005) as Nadine *24 (2005) as Store Customer (2 episodes) *Dragnet (2004) as Alex Lang *Keane (2004) as Michelle *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Wendy Senteno *Waking Dreams (2004) as Becky (short) *NYPD Blue (2003) as Lucy Wenner (2 episodes) *Strong Medicine (2003) as LeeAnn *Judging Amy (2003) as Tina Siegel (uncredited) *ER (2003) as Sharon Dressler (uncredited) *The Division (2003) as Betty Wright *Taken (2002) as Anne Crawford/Anne Campbell (3 episodes, TV miniseries) *Storytelling (2001) as Sue (segment "Fiction") *Seven and a Match (2001) as Ellie *Third Watch (2001) as Mary Jane Richardson *Prince of Central Park (2000) as Annalisse Somerled *The Photographer (2000) as Amy *Godass (2000) as Katie *30 Days (1999) as Jenny *Edge of Seventeen (1998) as Maggie 'PRODUCER' *Buoy (2012) - Executive Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses